Morning Star
by AngelWarriors
Summary: They have never hated the morning star until today. Slightly AU, Stella/Noctis


**Title: Morning Star  
****Author: Warangel88  
****Pairing: Stella/Noctis  
****Wanrings: Slightly AU and possiable OOCness  
****Author Notes:This is a really old fic of mine that I found on my computer I probably wrote this at least seven months ago. So hopefully its good.  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII**

Noctis groaned into his pillow, feeling the morning star's warm, bright rays enter his large bedroom, brightening everything in it.

It caused him to slightly blink several times to get used to the brightness of the room, and he honestly wished that it was still dark out.

Maybe it's because he knew that in a couple of hours he would be heading off to war with a neighboring country that was probably after the crystal as well. His three closest companions were the only ones coming with him, forcing him to leave Stella behind in the sanctuary of the castle, despite the fact that she was probably just as experienced in battle as he was.

Noctis rolled onto his side, prompting him to move his arm up to rest his head against it, and his gaze fell upon the blonde sleeping next to him.

Stella's naked back was exposed to him, and he could slightly see a crescent moon tattoo with an elegant star within the moon's curve, close to her right shoulder blade.

Most of the time her clothing covered the tattoo, and Noctis remembered Stella once mentioning to him that it had been a part of her more rebellious stage when she had been younger -- probably in her mid teens -- although her father hadn't been very pleased when he found out about it. He considered it improper for the princess of Tenebrae that she had gotten such a thing tattooed to her body.

Noctis gently traced the tattoo with his finger, being careful not to awake his sleeping lover, and somehow he thought it suited her. Stella had never really been what you could classify as a proper princess in the first place, and that had been one of the things he had learned about her.

Stella was a skilled fighter, and occasionaly had taken the life of another during the war -- things a princess shouldn't necessarily be experienced in.

Granted, she had taken the necessary steps to stay alive during a time of war. She would even rebel against orders, especially if meant being able to protect those that she cared about most, or for her own personal beliefs.

Noctis honestly hoped that there would be no reason for Stella to enter this war, whether the castle itself was attacked or word of his demise somehow reached her.

While she may be an extremely valuable ally against the country declaring war on his own country, he didn't want her have to enter another war again; he didn't want her to have to taint her hands in blood again unless if it was absolutely necessary, only if it was her life that was in danger not his own.

Noctis gently ran his hand down Stella's naked back to the end of her spine. Halfway in between his stroke he felt Stella stir slightly in her sleep, probably due to his gentle strokes against her back causing her to wake up or her own internal biological clock, or perhaps a mixture of both of them.  
He felt Stella roll to her side so she was facing him; her violet-blue eyes meeting his sapphire-blue ones. Noctis couldn't help but smile, noticing that her golden locks were a mess. Her lips curled into a soft smile. "Morning Noct."

"Morning," he uttered, leaning over to kiss her on the lips, causing her to fall back on the queen size bed -- her arms instantly wrapping around his neck almost as if she wanted to bring him closer to her.

Stella's lips curled into a slight frown, remembering that today was the day when Noctis would be leaving for war, and recalling the news they heard yesterday about the declaration of war that the other country had issued.

"Promise me that you'll come back to me, Noct?" she uttered softly, her violet-blue eyes instantly looking into his sapphire ones. Stella could see the sadness etched into them and she knew that it mirrored her own sadness.

Noctis instantly frowned at the promise, not because he didn't want to come back to her, but because it was a promise that he wasn't sure he would be able to keep. As a soldier on the battlefield, he saw many people who had their lives taken -- both allies and enemies.

Despite the fact that Noctis was an extremely powerful warrior, he knew that it was partially due to luck that he survived the previous war.

"You know that's not a promise I can keep Stella," he said softly, and she nodded dejectedly. Noctis couldn't help but be reminded of a child who was scolded or had gotten their favorite toy taken away. "The only promise that I can make to you is that I'll try and make it back to you."

She nodded; it was a reasonable answer. After all, Noctis couldn't promise something that was completely out of his control.

Stella honestly hated the morning star for rising today.  
**  
-the end**

**please drop a review**


End file.
